The Blood Oath Gang
Back when Fang lived in the forest, he needed a team to become stronger...so he created "The Blood Oath" a gang built on small fry in the woods surviving the cruel world of the wild. Even though they disbanded...Fang still keeps in touch with each of them. Rio- Rio, is one mean fox...basically, he is the oldest and...doesn't like being talked down too by those younger than him He joined Fang's gang in hopes of overthrowing him to become the leader of the whole forest...but he was always bested by Fang's training by his dad...as well as his daily fights with his other team members...and of course with his battles with Sora. Rio has a deep hatred for Fang...as well as the other members of the team...especially Izzy...being she unknowingly killed his mate in an accident...and even though he knows it's not her fault...he still blames her. He is now in charge of the Northwest part of the woods in a giant cave for a den...as well as a pile of bones littering the entrance as a warning. Jazz- Jazz is incredibly timid and hates killing anything...he had his parents killed in an accident involving a fallen tree on their den which was weakened by a forest fire. He joined Fang's gang in hopes to get the courage to live on his own...and instead found a deep friend in Izzy and Fang...but is horrified of Rio being at one point...Rio tried to kill him by throwing him off a cliff. He, however, did learn to hunt and live on his own...after Lazlo died he was there to comfort Izzy...and soon enough...they became a couple. He guards the Northeast part of the forest hoping to carry on Fang's teachings of helping pups become strong. Izzy- Izzy is....well...uh...well she's Izzy! She is basically a happy go lucky pup who pretty much chases anything that moves like a toddler and has a 5-second attention span for most things and can pretty much look like a helpless puppy, but don't let her demeanor fool you, she has the title of the fastest fox in the forest..and while she is very young...she um has almost zero fear of the things around her...including having pups yell at her in the face...she also is not quite right in the head and can be a little psychotic when it comes to trespassers or...anyone who ticks her off really...but she isn't evil...she had her parents murdered right in front of her and traumatized her for life and more or less uses her lack of being able to feel anything as a means of coping with her grief. However, after she fell in love with Lazlo...she felt the pain bottled up inside her heart...and when he was killed...her barriers went up even thicker...but after her and Jazz got closer to her heart...she began to feel love...but is scared to feel anything again after her heart felt...she now governs the Southeast part of the forest in a small cave over a tree. Lazlo-Lazlo was Fang's second in command and was Fang's best friend. He more or less kept the team together as their bond...he and Rio fought a lot, but he never backed down. He always stuck to his guns and did what he felt was right. One time he was patrolling when he found a wounded Sora...he was given strict orders to kill him on site...but thinking something wasn't right...he spared his life...and told fang there was nothing to report...he had a deep crush on Izzy and worked on trying to get her to open up and after Fang decided it was time to split up...after making up with Sora...He went to try and protect the Southwest part of the woods...however...tragity struck...a poacher who had a grudge against Fang...found him and then shot him in front of a group of campers...they called the Paw Patrol and Fang instantly knew it was him...Marshall tried to save him...but knew the injuries were too severe for him to treat...and with his dying breath told Fang who it was...and where everyone else was...so he could be brought to justice...Fang buried him at the huge tree they met in the middle of the woods as a memorial for his dear friend...